Tales of forgotten video game characters
by jeffsantiago001
Summary: They are many forgotten video game characters out there. Where are they now? Many of them will unite and fight evil.
1. Gex and Daniel Fortesque

It is 1999. Gex was a secret agent and found out his girlfriend Xtra was kidnapped by the enemy, Rez. Along the way, Gex went to rescue Rez's former prisoners, Rex and his cousin, Cuz. flew to outer space to defect Rez, rescue his girlfriend, slept in a hotel and went onward to the surprisingly not controversial love scene at the end of Gex 3, and lived happily ever after. You See, Gex had the best life. He had money, women, cars, video games, alcohol, you name it. Girls loved him, guys envy him….

"Hey Gex, quit day dreaming!" says his boss. We fast forward to 15 years later, where Gex spends all his money on gambling, women, alcohol, cars, weed, you name it. He cheats on his girlfriend, files for bankruptcy and tries to turn his life around as he works as a waiter in a restaurant. "Those ladies on that table over there are waiting for their food, quit stalling." Yells the boss. Without a word he brings the food to the ladies' table. "Man I wish I was young again, I'd be banging these girls by now." Thought Gex. Every now and then he wishes he never screwed his life up after 1999. He wishes he was still a video game icon like Crash Bandicoot, Sonic, or Mario. Suddenly, he sees an old friend sitting in a table by himself. A former video game icon like him, a tall skeleton. It was no other than the main antagonist of Medevil, Sir Daniel Fortesque. But Gex is still unsure if it's really him. To confirm, he asks him if he is ready to order as Dan is reading the menu. He puts the menu down, and it was him "Gex?" he says. "Sir Daniel Fortesque Right?" he replies. Dan grabs him with one arm and gives him a big hug. "It feels like a hundred years since I've seen you" says Gex. "None of the kids will remember how we use to rule the 90s in gaming" says Fortesque as he lets him go from the hug. "Yeah I know, times have changed so fast. Say you want to hang out some time? I'll order pizza, we'll play some call of duty or something." Gex suggested. Sir Dan is so depressed he doesn't want to do anything anymore. "I don't know, maybe." he lies. "It would be like the old days" he convinces. Dan wants to go, but at the same time he wants to be left alone. "No" he answers. "Ok fine, but I hope someday you'll change your mind" he replied almost in tears. Then Gex takes Dan's order, clocks out and drives home. Hoping one day he will reunite with some of his old friends.


	2. Zarok

Sir Daniel Fortesque became a knight and was put in charge of the Royal Battalion. One day, the evil sorcerer Zarok raised an army of undead mutants, and Fortesque has to become the hero. After Fortesque's death, a hero's tomb was made for him. Zarok eventually returned 100 years later and awoken another undead army, and even awoken Sir Fortesque. Dan went all over his town of Gallowere to defead Zarok. Zarok turned into a giant beast but he managed to kill him. 500 years later in Victorian London, a man known as Lord Paletron obtains Zarok's spellbook and uses the same spell that Zarok did 500 years ago. Once again, Fortesque is risen. Dan once again quests to save the land, battling many bizarre creatures, even traveling to time.

Fast forward to the present time, Daniel Fortesque was risen again from an unknown source. He tries to go back to his grave but he is convinced that he is eternally awake. The next day, he goes to the restaurant Gex works at and asks for him. "Good to see you Daniel." Says Gex as he cleans tables. "Listen, Gex. Can we…uhh…hangout?" says Dan almost unaware of what that means. "Oh. See? I knew you would change your mind." Says Gex. "I need answers as to why I'm alive again. I don't sense any danger." He thought to himself.

Gex drives Fortesque to his house. They order pizza, blast music, and chat about life. "I might as well ask since I'm alive again, how does feel to…uhh…'live life'?" Fortesque asks.

"It feels great if you have money! In the 90s, I was living the dream. Going to clubs, drinking, dancing, smoking weed…"

"but what if that's not what I want to do?"

"umm…what hobbies interested you?"

"Fencing, horse riding, telling stories…"

"Aside from maybe horse riding, your hobbies suck." Says Gex as he turns on his PS3 and plays Call of duty: Modern Warfare 3. As Gex plays, Fortesque reminisces the times he was in a video game. "Do you miss being in a video game?" Questioned Fortesque. "A little, but I got over it." Lies Gex. He doesn't want to admit all the fun he misses about being a video game character.

Suddenly, Gex's car window is smashed, and the alarm goes off. Gex looks out the window "Are those zombies?" Gex yells as he sees about ten zombies attacking his car. "I didn't take boxing lessons for nothing! Time to woop some tail because iIT'S TAIL TIME!!...Wow….haven't said that in a while" he says as he jumps out the window and fights the mutant zombies by himself only to get mauled. "Gex? You can't do this alone" yells Fortesque as he jumps out the window. Sir Dan has seen these creatures before. He pulls out his sword and slays his way through them and saving endangered Gex.

"I didn't need any help. I told you I can box."

"I think he's back." Fortesque says ignoring Gex's comment

"Who?"

"Zarok. Someone or something casted the spell"


	3. Cellmates

"Someone or something casted the spell." Sir Dan said. "and I have to put a stop to this for the 3rd time. This time I need your help Gex."

Gex completely ignored what Sir Dan was saying and examined the damages of his car. "Those bastards trashed my car! And I don't have good insurance" said Gex. "Why didn't you switch to Geico?" Joked Sir Dan. "HAR HAR! Just because I'm a gecko?" Said Gex.

"Forty darling? I'm back." Said a familiar voice. It was Zarok who has risen from the dead calling out Sir Dan.

"You were dead centuries ago, I did –"

"That doesn't matter, I will not let what happened back then happen again." Interrupted Zarok "My army of dark creatures is stronger than before" continued Zarok as an army marches towards the 2 heroes. "Look, I don't care who you are or what army you have!" exclaimed Gex "You better have the same amount of money I had when I was younger" Gex said as Sir Dan face palms. Dan thinks that Gex's car issues are irrelevant. "There is no currency where you're going my dear lizard." Said Zarok. "This bitch called me a lizard?" Yelled back Gex. As the army gets closer, Sir Dan gets ready with his sword. Gex puts his fists out "Its tail time" yells Gex. The 2 heroes advanced at the army. The battle rages on. An army of zombies, mutants, and demons versus two. The heroes were defeated and captured prisoner. They were in separate cells. Gex was locked in with a familiar orange bobcat. "Hey you?" he said "I've seen you before, you're that green secret agent lizard guy. Now that we're cellmates, we should plan to escape. I mean what can possibly go wrong right?" Gex heard that catch phrase before. It was Bubsy. Gex found Bubsy to be very annoying. He's glad he doesn't have a video game anyone. "Bubsy? Great! Im trap in a cell with this moron. Now I wish I died in that fight." Said Gex

Sir Dan was trap with the tomb raider herself, Lara Croft. She too was fighting Zarok's forces, but suffered the fate as Sir Dan and Gex. "Do you have any idea what Zarok is going to do to us now?" said Dan "I don't Know" said Lara "For all I know he's going to probably going to let us rot and die. You fought him before, any strategies?" Sir Dan looked around and answered "we need to get out of here first." Lara replied "Right. There's a vent over there" And the two work together for an escape.

"And you were here with Gex?" Lara said "I hated that greedy gecko."


End file.
